SWD: Rapids
by cherryblosssom24
Summary: OCxImpulse this a story about the sorry wrong dimension characters I only own Bella and stronger123 owns Astrid and Sunset22 owns Lydia, Rainbow22 owns Anna, VanillaAutumn owns Quanta and retart3 owns Grace. I don't own young justice I wish I did... Also stronger123 owns the rights.
1. Chapter 1

Bella and impulses p.o.v  
"Surely crash should be bad and mode should be good?" Bella said on another one of her babbling rants. "Because when you crash you could die and when your in the mode that's good. Or is out mood. I think it's in the mood. But in French mort is dead and that's bad so is that why mode is bad, but I still don't get crash..." she trailed off  
"Well it's just a future thing maybe our children will explain it to you" Bart said  
"WHAT!" Bella shouted at Bart  
"I said maybe our children-" he stopped mid-sentence "oops"  
"Bart I'm 13 I am not going to worry about a little pink blob!" Bella was really angry now her eyes were like storms and her fists were clenched so hard it looked like she was wringing at towel in her palm. "And did you say our children, you don't even fancy me!" At that point Bella had had enough. She turned her state to steam and before Bart could say anything she was in the air vent conveniently located above their heads.

Quanta and blue beetles p.o.v  
"Thank you so much for meal Jamie" quanta said as they entered his room  
"That's ok hermana" Jamie replied happy that their date had gone smoothly.  
"You bet it is!" came a voice from behind them. Quanta and Jamie both jumped and the scarab saw it as a threat so initiated the canon.  
"No!" Jamie shouted  
"If you insist" the scarab said and his arm turned back to normal  
"Wow well done" quanta said amazed how he was able to control himself so well  
"Yes well done" said the voice again. Blue and Quanta spun around and there staring at him in the face was Bella she looked normal except the fact that her eyes were all watery and sad and she looked like she had been crying from her tear-stained cheeks.  
"Oh dear what happened?" Quanta said studying her friends face  
"Bart said something icky and he made me cry" Bella said  
"And what exactly might that be?" Jamie asked concerned for his best friends love interest  
"He said that crash is a future thing and that OUR children would explain it to me. It would be ok if you said it Jamie" Bella said. Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Well because you and quanta are like you know dating"  
At this point there was a knock at the door.  
"And...that's my que" Bella turned back into steam and disappeared.  
"Blue, my man can I speak to you and your wonderful girlfriend" Bart's voice came from the other side of the door. At this remark Quanta blushed.  
"Yeah sure" Jamie said and Bart opened the door  
"Jamie man I have done something so mode!" Bart paced or in his case speed walked for each side of the room to the other. While Jamie and Quanta sat on the bed holding hands.  
"Dude! I said that crash and mode would be explained by OUR CHILDREN...…and were not even DATING...yet!" Bart was pacing so fast and Quanta and Blue were giving their advice they didn't notice the steam slowly making its way along the ceiling and turning into and puddle and sliding onto the bed bedside them. After Bart had left to go talk to nightwing. Quanta and Jamie both breathed a sigh of relief. Then he hugged her close and closed his eyes she did the same.  
"SCRAPE!" Bella shouted turning back into human state crushing the pair together.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh" quanta slipped out of blues grasp and fell and hit him where it really hurts.  
"Sorry Jamie!" Quanta said in a hurry.  
"Its. Ok. Hermana." Jamie said his voice tight with pain.  
"Are you sure?" Quanta asked. She didn't want to hurt him.  
"Sí hermana it is ok" Jamie's voice returned to normal. Whenever he touched quanta the scarab shut up and it was wonderfully quiet in his head.  
"Oops sorry" bella said clinging to the air vent  
"How did you-" they both stared at the 13-year-old girl hanging from the ceiling.  
"No time to explain bye!" And with that Bella turned her state to steam and went through the air vent.  
Quanta texted M'gann and moments later they heard her voice  
"Mind link established"  
"Thank you M'gann" Quanta thought to the martiain.  
"That is quite all right Quanta" M'gann replied "but why have I set this up?"  
"So bella can't over heard us" came to soft voice of Lydia.

Lydia and nightwing's p.o.v  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh" she and nightwing both screamed as Bella appeared on their floor cross-legged with a book in her hands.  
"Is that mine?" Nightwing asked gruffly  
"Yes it is, and it is very interesting too for that matter" bella said. She may not be the brightest in the bunch and not having any common sense didn't help but she read anyway like she had to drink water anyway.  
"Give. It. Back." Nightwing growled  
"No why should I you have already read it 10 times" she said showing Lydia the two 5 bar tally gates.  
"She's got a point" Lydia said  
"Thanks bye!" Bella said as she turned to steam and slipped behind them. Then she spotted Bart hiding. So she slid over as a puddle. Turned back to human. Punched him in the stomach then walked well slid back to nightwing and Lydia. Who were for once completely oblivious to Bart Allen in the corner.  
"I love you" nightwing muttered  
"I love you too" Lydia replied and they went to kiss.  
"SCRAPE AGAIN!" Bella shouted and the two crashed heads and fell back. Nightwing rubbing his lips and Lydia rubbing her forehead. There eyes scouted the room and settled on Bart.  
"This is so mode" he thought.  
"What's a scrape?" Bart asked and that one question saved him from having an angry Lydia and nightwing on his case.  
"Please excuse me a minute." Lydia said.  
"Why of course" nightwing said  
"BELLA!" Lydia hollered  
"Yes" her sisters voice sounded from the air vent  
"Come down right now!"  
"No"  
"Ugh"  
"You tried its ok sometimes she can be worse than impulse." Nightwing said  
"Still here" Bart said in an offended tone  
"Yes that reminds me... GET OUT!" Nightwing shouted the last part so loud Bart thought the sound waves would send him out the room on their own. But slowly he trudged away from the couple.

Astrid and Robin's p.o.v  
"And that is my life story" Astrid finished  
"Wow you really did that?" Robin asked  
"Yes of course she did I was there!" Bella's voice came from behind them  
"For crying out loud!" Astrid said "bella come on then show yourself.  
Bella showed herself but she sat between robin and astrid.  
"We were just-" robin started but his sentence was cut short  
"-I know I heard" Bella said  
"You did?" Astrid asked "how much?"  
"And that is my life story" Bella said imitating Astrid's voice  
"That's ok then" robin said as Bella turned to leave. Through the door this time. Bart rushed in knocking Bella over and making her hit her head on the floor.  
"Ow!" She shouted before getting up and falling onto Astrid's bed face first.  
"What do you want!?" Astrid asked turning to Bart who looked like he was about to break down and cry.  
"This day so mode!" He burst out "I said something stupid then I got lectured and then I got punched in the stomach and now my babybell has fallen and hurt herself  
"Babybell?!" Astrid and Robin asked him  
"Yes we have pet names. Mine is Baywatch because of Wally and Artemis and her's is babybell"  
"Again babybell?" Astrid said  
"Well she's short and she's called Bella shorted to bell" was the explanation Bart gave  
"Mumfgh" came the sound from the bed where robin was inspecting bella's wound. Her parting instead of seeing white scalp you saw red blood.  
"What was that Bella?" Robin asked  
"I said go away Baywatch your not needed" Bella said propping herself up.  
"Ok" Bart gave her one last look then trudged out and to his room  
"This day has been so mode I just want it to end"

Back in Astrid's room  
"Well it's not a severe head wound so I think just go and have a shower would be the best thing and also why babybell?"  
"He called me babe and so he made that baby then he called me Belle instead of Bella hence babybell." Bella said  
"Oh right" robin said but Bella had already left

Bella and impulses p.o.v  
Bella had a million questions running through her head but the most important two  
"Why a shower? That's my medication a shower. What about Baywatch I hope he isn't sad or angry or is like you know crying. So is Bart Allen ok?"  
Bella went into her room and grabbed her white bath robe and black towel and headed for the en suite bathroom.  
"This day has been so mode" Bella muttered to herself "Dammit Bart Allen your rubbing off on me" Bella said slightly louder than she intended.  
"You called?" Impulse was outside her bathroom door in the next second.  
"Yup give me a minute" Bella said twirling around and absorbing the water then she dumped her washing in the basket and pulled on her bathrobe. She opened the door and there stood Bart in a suit.  
"Why are you dressed like that?" Bella asked  
"Well seeing as we aren't dating I thought I might take you for a-"  
"-mission briefing in five minutes" nightwing's voice came over the speakers  
"That is mode" Bart grumbled  
Bella laughed "you don't think!" She said sarcastically

TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE MISSION

No one's p.o.v  
"Well that was unnecessary" Lydia grumbled pulling off her red domino mask  
"You think I got stuck in a freaking air vent" Bella exclaimed  
"But it was fun no?" Grace said removing her black utility belt  
"It tires you out though" Astrid said wrapping her wings around her to change clothes  
"Well I had like nothing to do" Anna said "I took out one goon. One."  
"But it is all good training" Quanta said pulling off her green converses.  
"Lydia your ok!" Nightwing smiled  
"Yep I sure am" Lydia said and they hugged

Bella and impulses p.o.v  
"Damn stupid mission" Bella walked in and flopped on her bed "this day has been the worst day since arriving here!" Bella grumbled and then she got up and walked over to her desk and began her art prep. You had to draw a picture of some one and she chose impulse. His grin seemed so wide. Bella laughed.  
"What you doing?" Bart said once Bella had finished drawing and colouring him in.  
"What are you doing in my room?" Bella spun round to face the speedster.  
"Oh you know just looking"  
"Wait the code I changed it"  
"No, you said you changed it babybell but you didn't"  
"I'm too tired for this can we just go to bed"  
Bella starts walking over to her bed and Bart comes too.  
"Not as in together I mean you go sleep in your bed and I will go sleep in mine  
"To bad" Bart said and he jumped on her bed and settled down to sleep  
"That's unfair!" Bella giggled and she got into bed and snuggled into the speedsters chest and fell asleep to the sound of his beating heart


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

"BART ALLEN! BELLA! BELLA!" Lydia shouted worried that she had lost her sister.  
"Yeah!" Bella shouted back at her sister  
"Oh thank goodness your ok!" Lydia said striding to her sisters room to find Bart and bella chatting away  
"You two ok in here?" Lydia asked  
"Yeah!" They both said like little two years old's  
"Good I will leave you to it then" Lydia said and with that she left  
"Ok step one collect pillows and other equipment e.g food to build a fort." Bella read out the instructions to Bart  
"Done"  
"Step two construct your fort like pictures A, B or C"  
"I think B looks the best"  
"Ok step three"  
"Wait...Ok now"  
"Step three get equipment e.g pen, paper anything you will need inside your fort"  
"Done"  
"And finally step four enjoy!"  
Bella and Bart dived into their fort and stared thinking up power couple names.  
"Ok so astrid and robin" Bart read out the list  
"Angel Bird or flight" bella asked  
"Angel bird" Bart confirmed  
This went for the rest of the morning till they had a list that looked like this:

Astrid+Robin= AngelBird  
Lydia+Nightwing= SunWing  
Anna+Superboy= SuperInvisible  
Quanta+Blue Beetle= BlueMind  
Grace+Beast Boy= Shifting Creature  
Bella+Impulse= Rapids :3

"Well we aren't together so why are we on there?" Bella asked  
"Neither are robin and astrid or Gar and Grace or Anna and Superboy" Bart said  
"True" Bella said propping herself against the pillows. Her voice faded into silence.  
"Soooooo" impulse said trying to break the silence.  
"Yes?" Bella asked confused  
"How about a kiss?" Bart asked  
"Are you kidding?! No way derp face!" Bella said  
"Too bad" Bart said, as he leaned forward and grabbed the back of her neck pulling her towards him. He then placed his lips on hers, gentle and soft. Bella pulled away with a small smile on her face.  
"Fine, be that way," she smirked. Lydia peeked her head into the tent.  
"You guys ok in here?" Lydia asked  
"Yeah fine" Bella said getting out the tent to go to her sister  
"Wait..." Bart said grabbing her arms  
"I'm just going" Lydia said "I will leave you two and everyone else alone"  
"But..." Bella trailed off  
"Do you like me?"  
"What! No! I mean seriously! Sometimes I don't know ok!?" Bella exclaimed walking out  
"Irritating her for the second day in a row!" Bart exclaimed  
"Sorry" Bella walked back in sheepishly and kissed him  
"So... you want go out tonight"  
"I suppose" Bella giggled  
"So that's a yes?" Bart asked  
"Yes?" Bella asked as her answer  
"Great!" Bart said and hugged the girl tight to his chest. Bella returned his hug a smile spread across her face.  
"Come on let's go spar" bella said clinging to his hand and dragging out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening

Bella's p.o.v  
Bella sat in her room her hair loose around her shoulders. Bella was wearing a plain white dress that danced around her knees.  
"Honestly Bella it's only Bart" she muttered to herself  
"Bella?" came Bart's voice from the other side of the door  
"Yeah"  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah come in"  
Bart walked in, her was wearing jeans and a plain sea blue t-shirt  
"Gimme a sec" Bella said and she went to go get changed  
"Given up the nicknames Bart?" Bella said from the other side of the screen  
"Well I suppose so. Plus Bella means beautiful in Italian"  
"I know"  
"You do?"  
"I've known since I was eight. How do you know?"  
"I ask my buddy blue!"  
"Wait blue speaks Italian?"  
"No he speaks the language of love"  
"Ew, forget I asked"  
"Why?"  
"Just I don't understand this whole girlfriend dating thing why is it such an issue"  
"I think it's crash!"  
"Seriously bringing up that again!"  
"Never mind then"  
"Never mind what?"  
"Don't worry it isn't important Bella come on let's go"  
"Yeah let's me grab my trainers" Bella said she was wearing a lime green jumper with the flash symbol etched into it and a pair of navy jeans  
Bart and Bella left  
"Waterfall B28, Impulse B23" the zeta tubes tinny voice rang out as they left

At the restaurant  
"Chinese my favourite!" Bella smiled as they walked into the restaurant  
"I know we are here for a reason" Bart smirked  
"A table for two please" Bella said  
"Of course" the small Chinese woman said "right this way"  
As they walked to their table Bart slipped his hand into Bella's. But she didn't notice  
"So how is earth?" Bart asked once they had sat down and ordered their food (everything in Bart's case)  
"Earth is good it is like here but there are no superpowers there are people who have special skills like super powers but they don't go around like you guys putting the Lord of chaos back in order. Also on earth your just a TV show"  
"I'm famous!"  
Bella giggled  
"No I just saw you in the future and when you first arrived at mount justice and when you were at the reach and yeah"  
"Woah that's so cool ok what's my family?"  
"Don't know your mum or dad but you have an uncle on your mum's side your granddad is Barry Allen the flash and your grandma is Iris and your first cousin once removed is wally west aka kid flash but gave up his superhero career to stay with his girlfriend Artemis Croc"  
"That is so cool! So who are family?"  
At this question Bella's eyes began to water so she excused herself  
"Wow she knows a lot" came a voice from behind him  
Bart spun round and there stood M'gann, Superboy, Anna and Lydia  
"Are you stalking me and bella on our first date?!" Bart asked  
"Well yes and no batman sent us here to check out that man there" M'gann pointed and hit some air  
"Ow!" The air grunted "Nice to see you too angelfish" invisible L'gann muttered  
"Oh yeah and we are using my invisibility to stalk you" Anna said grey eyes twinkling  
"Also we are going to set up a mink link to help you if you get stuck seeing as we're the experienced one's" M'gann said but then she was gone  
"Don't mention family and earth" Lydia's voice came through Bart's head  
"Sorry I didn't answer your question" Bella said returning to the table "my only family now is Lydia"  
Then food arrived and they ate in silence. After the meal was finished Bart and bella talked some more using the topics that were suggested to him via. M'gann and friends. As they went to leave M'gann and the others heard a voice in her head  
"You set up a mind link with all the people who were in the team in this building... I am in the team and in the building and you didn't notice the steam above your heads when I excused myself sorry about keeping quiet but it is fun to know what Bart is thinking" the voice said  
"Bella!" Lydia shouted at her sister through the mind link  
"Sorry" Bella said  
With that they left the Chinese with the water girl still eaves dropping on the mental conversation


	4. Chapter 4

The next week

Bella and impulses p.o.v  
"I am ready to go. Lead me into light... Kiss me k-k-kiss me, infect me with your poison" Bella sang as she spun around her room with her iPhone blaring out the song E.T by Katy Perry and kanye west from her headphones that seemed to be glued to her ears.  
"Maybe I will" Bart murmured  
"Ah!" Bella toppled and fell onto the speedster her phone skidding across the floor  
"And hello to you to" Bart smiled  
"No, Steve!" Bella shouted and crawled over to her phone and picked it up and made sure it was ok  
"Your phone has a name?" Bart asked  
"Yes, every object I own has a name" Bella said  
"What's this then?" Bart asked pointing to the massive three foot long white tiger  
"That's Crystal" Bella said  
"By the way babybell mind if a call you Bellaire?" Bart asked  
"Yes but Baywatch why?" Bella asked confused  
"Because babybell is kinda a food and I don't want to compare you to something that I might eat and Bellaire is pretty. Like you" Bart said rushing the last part.  
"I may be pretty but that's because water removes bad pores and I sleep a lot" Bella smiled staring at Bart blank expression  
"Right...Ok"  
"Anything else?"  
No Bellaire that's ok. Is it just me or is the room spinning"  
"No just you"  
Bart collapsed  
"Baywatch... BAYWATCH!" Bella screamed so loud that Lydia heard her at the other end of the corridor and nightwing came running beside her  
"Bella?" Lydia asked  
"3-6-9-3" came the reply  
Nightwing typed in the code to find Bella weeping over Bart's body  
"Bella!" Lydia gasped. She had never seen her sister cry except from that time in black canary's therapy  
"Don't mind me" Bella sniffed "get Bart into the infirmity"  
"Ok" nightwing muttered and picked up the unconscious Bart and went towards the infirmity "interrogate her" he grunted before he left  
"Ok what happened" Lydia asked "and say it in a language that I can understand don't go all español on me"  
Bella nodded and recounted the events that had just happened  
"So you fell on your boyfriend" Lydia asked  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Bella exclaimed  
Lydia raised an eyebrow  
"Bart and I aren't dating" Bella said in an exasperated tone  
Lydia sighed.  
"Can I go see Baywatch... I mean Bart" Bella asked  
"I suppose" Lydia replied  
But Bella was already gone

In the infirmity

"Heart beats fast, colours and promises, how to be brave how can I love when I'm afraid to fall, watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow, one step closer" Bella sang holding Bart's hand. Beep beep beep. pause. Beep beep beep. pause. The heart monitor seemed to fast. However he was Bart Allen. A speedster.  
"He just lost all his adrenaline somehow" Nightwing said noticing Bella staring at the yellow liquid going into Bart's arm  
"So we are giving him some" Lydia finished  
"What about his heart" Bella choked out still facing the unconscious Bart and away from her sister and nightwing  
"His heart is fine anyway he's a speedster. It's meant to be that" nightwing said flatly  
"We heard!" Astrid said running with Robin, Beast Boy, Grace, Quanta, Anna, Superboy and finally Blue Beetle who looked devastatingly at his best friend. Bella got up and walked out unknowingly followed by Quanta.

Quanta's p.o.v  
Quanta moved objects in front of her to camouflage herself. Bella got to her room and Quanta got into the air vent and army crawled her way along till she could see bella's room and bella sitting on her floor. And searching under her bed then she pulled out a photo, a t-shirt and a rose. She placed to rose onto top of her framed picture of her and Bart. They made a collage of their time at young justice. The main photo has Bart as impulse with his goggles raised up and Bella as waterfall with her hair down and her domino mask is in her hand. Bart has picked her up bridal style and he is grinning down at Bella who is staring up at him, brown eyes sparkling. Bella was laughing in this picture. Now she looked like she was laughing. Just because her shoulders were shuddering. But Quanta knew she wasn't laughing. The photo Bella held was of Bart and her. She had turned the camera round and he had pulled his infamous grin and she was smiling sweetly next to him they both stared directly at the camera. Bella wept. Quanta wanted to help her friend. But she just stayed where she was she knew she would be no h.

Impulse's p.o.v  
"Bella" Bart said as he regained consciousness.  
"She's not here" Astrid said from the foot off his bed  
"Ese it is ok quanta is with her" Jamie said holding down Bart's right wrist and looking at the adrenaline that was being pumped into his system. L'gann was holding his right leg. Connor was holding his left arm and nightwing his left leg  
"Now I think that we will take over" red tornado walked, in along side black canary.  
"Ok" they all said and all slowly letting go of Bart left.  
"Is he ok?" Bella asked  
"I'm not sure I'm ok but I'm here" Bart said  
"Bart! Your alive!" Bella exclaimed a grin stretching from ear to ear.  
"I sure think I am unless of course I'm dead"  
"No you are very much alive Baywatch"  
"Good to know now when can I get out of this bed?"  
"Your going to have a week off. However when you are back we are going to train for 3 weeks no stop. Sound ok?"  
"Yeah sounds fine Bellaire"  
"I'm just glad your alive Baywatch"  
"I'm kind of glad I'm alive to Bellaire. Otherwise I would have to go to a world without you!"  
"Baywatch if I ever die out on a mission. My last thought will always be of you"  
"Back to the nicknames then" Bart smirked and kissed her on the forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

_sorry it's short but i had to post something..._

* * *

A month later

Bella's p.o.v  
Bella sat alone on their day off. The flash family were out to dinner and she didn't want to interfere with Bart's family. Connor and Anna were at Superman's house and L'gann and M'gann had gone back to Atlantis. Lydia and Astrid had gone back to the bat cave with nightwing and robin. Quanta and Blue Beetle had gone out on a date and Grace and beast boy had gone with M'gann to Atlantis. Bella was alone. So had eaten half the kitchen and run around the mountain four times and made water life size figure of Bart and used it as a punching bag  
"I have died everyday waiting for you darling don't be afraid, I have loved for a thousand years, and I will love you for a thousand more" Bella sang under her breath a thousand years by Christina Perri.  
Bella had done all her prep work and the extension work for extra credit. She had drawn all her friends. Twice. Once in their civilian clothes, once as their respective superheroes.  
This was going to be a long night. Bella made her way to the lounge and switched on the TV to big bang theory.  
"I'm not a zebra. I'm the doplar effect" the TV said as the boys on the show dressed up to go to a Halloween party.  
"Batman 02" the zeta tubes announced the dark knights arrival  
Bella flick off the TV and went to leave.  
"Oh no you don't" batman said "your just the person I wanted to speak to"  
"Oh no what have I done" Bella thought  
"Follow me" batman said and swept out the room

Batman and Bella's p.o.v  
"W-w-what have I done" Bella stuttered not having Bart or Lydia she shrank back into her small shell of a body  
"I need to take a sample of your water to test it and some hair"  
"Oh...ok so I haven't done anything bad then"  
"No, not yet" and with that he left through the zeta tubes  
"Recognised batman 02"  
"Well that was worth it" Bella grumbled and flopped back onto the couch and fell asleep. It had been another hard day alone doing nothing...


	6. Chapter 6

Bart's p.o.v  
Bella and I sat in front of the fire, Bella lay on her stomach gazing into the flames and I lay stretched out across the sofa  
"So babe how are you?" I asked it was the first real time we had time to ourselves without missions and training  
"Good but I think we need to go soon, to you know" she said, she hadn't taken well to Wally's death and today was his funeral but I still believe he isn't dead  
"Ok you go get dressed and so will I" I said and sped out the room

Bella's p.o.v  
I went to my room and pulled out some of my few possessions that had made it back here before the dimension bomb. I pulled out a plain black lace dress that came just above me knees , a pair of black tights and black wedges. Then I went to Bart's room and knocked on his door.  
"Bart?" I called  
"Yes" I heard a sad voice from the other side  
"Bart let me in" I said, then I heard a click of a lock and Bart opened the door. He'd been crying  
"Aw, Bart" I hugged him and let him cry as I absorbed the tears into my skin.  
"I. Saw. Him. Die" Bart said tears still streaming down his face, as he vigorously attempted to wipe them away  
"Its ok" I murmered into his chest  
"I can never be ok" Bart shouted pushed me off him with a little too much force so much so that I fell over.  
"I'm sorry!" I shouted "I was just trying to comfort you, but your so self-contained and selfish that you couldn't see that!" I could believe I was saying this but somehow the words crept pouring out my mouth like the tears falling down my face like an uneven waterfall  
"Well now that's it I have had enough of you having too much" now I was going to regret this but I was full rant by this point. But as I turned around to leave I spun round, gave him one last look of hatred then left one sentence hanging in the air  
"Wally wouldn't have wanted us to end this way. He told me himself"  
And I stormed out the room and back to mine and slammed the door shut.  
I started to change, into a pair of black skinny jeans and a pale blue hoodie with a waterfall picture on the front. Then I got out some of my mum's make-up that she gave me and set to work and I pulled on my black wedges again and set out, out of room, out of the mountain into the bustling happy harbour.

Bart's p.o.v  
Why would she say that? Was she trying to be controlled? Wally told her not to break up with me? I am really that self-centered?  
But I had to go be there for Artemis and for Mr and Mrs West.  
"Bart?" I heard Bella call but then I heard the sound of the zeta beam announcing her exit. Putting my girlfriend aside I went to the service and I could feel Wally's presence it was almost like he was haunting me...

Bella's p.o.v  
I went into a small coffee shop at the edge of happy harbour and ordered a mocha coffee. I don't even drink coffee but my hands were frozen. I stared out over the dock and had an idea. I paid for my coffee then went to the harbour edge and jumped into the water fully clothed an started to swim towards mount justice. I had to apologize to Bart.


End file.
